customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stacy Skripchenko (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Anastasia Nastunye Ljuba "Stacy" Skripchenko is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Stacy has bright green eyes and curly, gold hair. She has short hair with two curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. In Soul Calibur IV, she has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Stacy's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Stacy always uses a pair of nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Stacy throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Stacy punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Stacy's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of an off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears gloves, white knee socks and boots. Her outfit is a red color. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but red. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Stacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (08,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (36,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,22) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Gladiator’s Boots (36,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Stacy's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Li Long, and Hwang. *Stacy's favorite hobbies are fighting with a nunchaku and having people do some training. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur V *''Okay, let's get this started.'' *''Don't underestimate me.'' Gallery Stacy's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2374.JPG 100 2375.JPG 100 2376.JPG 100 2377.JPG 100 2378.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h26m03s92.png|Stacy wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h26m59s21.png|Stacy wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h28m46s127.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h29m34s12.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h31m40s77.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h35m06s75.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-08-11h38m25s9.png|Stacy wielding Raimei after the battle.